1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a vehicle body frame, a seat frame fastened to the vehicle body frame, and a seat bottom fastened to the seat frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in utility vehicles, an engine is mounted to a center portion of a vehicle body frame, and pipes constituting the vehicle body frame are arranged to cover the engine. In this construction, an operator cannot easily access the engine to maintain the engine, which makes it difficult for the operator to carry out a maintenance operation efficiently.
Under the circumstances, techniques for enabling the operator to easily access the engine have been developed. One example is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-276703. In this technique, since a seat support frame of a vehicle body frame, which is disposed in the vicinity of the engine, is displaceable, the operator can easily access the engine to maintain the engine by displacing the seat support frame. In this technique, however, because of a complex structure of the seat support frame, a cost of the seat support frame increases. Accordingly, it is desirable to enable the operator to easily access the engine with a simple and inexpensive configuration.